1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a method for measuring a thickness of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to determine whether a semiconductor process has been successfully performed or not, physical dimensions (e.g., a thickness) of a film material or a thin film are measured during or after performing the semiconductor process. The quality and/or manufacturability of the semiconductor process can be improved by feeding back the test results (e.g., a measured thickness of a film material or a thin film) of the semiconductor substrate to the semiconductor process. To this end, non-contact, non-destructive apparatuses for measuring a thickness of an object using X-ray, sonic wave or light are being used because such apparatuses do not process, destruct, or convert an object to be measured (e.g., a semiconductor substrate).
Researches for thickness measurement techniques are being conducted to meet the requirement for being more accurate, being capable of measuring more complicated patterns.